Marcus Holloway
The above video was added by FANDOM staff, not by the Watch Dogs Wiki. Marcus Holloway is the main protagonist of Watch Dogs 2. He joins DedSec in San Francisco to take down Blume and CTOS 2.0. Biography Before Watch Dogs 2 Marcus was born in Los Angeles, California in 1992 but moved to Oakland at a young age with his low-income family. Marcus was at one point placed into a community program where he would discover an affinity for computers. In 2012, rising crime rates would lead to the institution of the Home Domain Center, surveillance initiative, and in 2013, Marcus was falsely accused of being the primary suspect in a high tech robbery. With the only evidence being the HDC predictive software, he was merely sentenced to community service as punishment. However, because of the accusation made against him, Marcus was frequently discriminated against by the community. This disillusioned him to the system that put him in these circumstances, and under the alias "Retr0", hacked local government officials and leak incriminating documents on HDC data gathering. Turning his attention the rise of CTOS 2.0, Marcus started hanging around DedSec and searching for CTOS weaknesses on Nudle search. Events of Watch Dogs 2 Eventually, DedSec took notice of Marcus and offered him a test. A challenge of "the highest difficulty": erase his CTOS 2.0 profile. Marcus not only accomplished this, he also installed a backdoor in CTOS 2.0 for easy access. Having passed their test, he was officially inducted into DedSec. Marcus helped DedSec gain followers to use in the fight against the CTOS 2.0, and the people who want to control it for their own gain. Marcus went on a crusade against Blume and their puppets, so as to expose them for manipulating the people and violating many federal laws, thus ending with Mark Thruss defamed and Dusan Nemec, penniless and incarcerated, for a very long time. Appearance Marcus typically wears a black sweater under a dark blue jacket, with dark pants and light boots, as well as a small shoulder bag for his gear. He covers his face with a "DeDSec" hat, bandana, and shades, and under them has a soul patch and light mustache. His clothes are able to be customised by the player. Abilities * Athletic Skills: Marcus is extremely athletic, especially in the areas of parkour and combat. In comparison to Aiden Pearce, he is more adept at more advanced and high-speed parkour moves. * Combat Skills: Marcus is adept in the use of a wide range of weapons, as well as being adept in urban warfare. * Weapons Usage: Marcus is skilled in using firearms. * Stealth Intuition: Marcus is competent at stealth, using his hacking to confuse or mislead enemies away into a trap. * High Intelligence: Marcus is a gifted hacker. He is also an exceptional strategist, finding many opportunities in any given scenario, ranging from direct assault to stealth ops to usage of drones. ** Crafting: He was also capable of creating ballistic or non-lethal weapons from 3D printers and has made homemade weapons that he learned from the internet. He was also able to manufacture drones, each possessing unique qualities. ** Master Strategist: He has shown great skills in strategizing and planning DedSec ops. He resorts to selecting data before starting a DedSec operation. ** Political Sciences: He has a great deal of knowledge relating to politics, as he was able to understand Blume's politics strategize and how to turn them to Dedsec's advantage. ** Hacking Skills: Marcus has shown to have an advanced aptitude for hacking, being able to manipulate cars, cell phones, and basically any machinery within his surroundings. *** CTOS 2.0 Manipulation: Marcus has a backdoor into CTOS 2.0, which he can use to manipulate its functions accordingly. His capabilities are far more advanced than the ones used by Aiden Pearce, likely due to him having control over an advanced variant of CTOS. *** Drone Manipulation: Marcus can even take command of Drones and Robotic War Machines, particularly the Spider-Tank inside Tidis' secret prototype lab. ** Investigation: He is also excellent at detective work, given as to how he is able to investigate and find Horatio's killers, Aiden Pearce's kidnapping, and various criminal organization's activities. Trivia *According to Dominic Guay, Marcus is a big fan of classic horror and science fiction movies. *When the CTOS 2.0 confused Marcus with a high profile criminal it gave an 82 percent chance of being right, and after deleting his criminal record, CTOS 2.0 still gave him a 42 percent risk for being a young, unemployed black male who owns a gun. *His CTOS profile number is #28134a27. Gallery |-| Original Artwork = Marcus Holloway Cosplay Reference Guide-2.png Marcus Holloway Cosplay Reference Guide-3.png |-|Screenshots = Marcus_Holloway_running.jpg|Marcus running. Marcus_in_action.jpg|Marcus engaging in a shootout on a rooftop in San Francisco Marcus_beating_that_sucka_up.jpg|Marcus beating up a thug with his Thunder Ball. Marcus_profiling_a_Drug_Dealer.jpg|Marcus profiling a Drug Dealer. Marcus_face_close-up.png|A close-up of Marcus's face. de:Marcus Holloway fr:Marcus Holloway Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Main characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Watch Dogs 2 Category:Characters in Watch Dogs 2